


The Tiny Sock

by Ketz



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 8 Days of Malec Gifts, As best as Alec can, Domestic Malec, M/M, Posing as mundanes, Which isn't much, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: As Head of the Institute of New York and High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec and Magnus both cherished Alec’s days off very, very much. Alec had today figured out, but when Chairman Meow gets an ouchie, Magnus decides a change of plans is in order. But will that change of plans affect more than just this one day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eydis, my darling, this is for you!
> 
> You've asked for fluffy, for Magnus talking his way out of any situation, and for laughs. I hope I delivered.

There were many advantages of having a tall and strong shadowhunter boyfriend, as Magnus found out. Being trained to execute orders, Alec revealed himself to be one of the most attentive people Magnus had ever met. Every and any small complain Magnus had was immediately taken care of without Magnus even needing to ask. 

Their pillows weren’t fluffy enough? There were new ones in the very next day. The window is making weird noises? It was replaced within the next hour. The water wasn’t running hot? Plumber who?

Magnus was enjoying this new efficiency in his life. Of course, he could take care of it all by himself using magic, but every day that he found out Alec had fixed or changed or replaced something he had complained about, Magnus fell deeper in love with him.

And it wasn’t just the house that Alec took care of, oh no. Meticulous and perfectionist as he was, Alec was the one who kept track of things Magnus simply forgot. He knew when Magnus had re-scheduled a meeting with a particularly annoying client, when it was Raphael’s birthday, whom Magnus had told which silly lie about his past to. 

Alec’s instinct to protect and care for those he loved was one of the sexiest thing Magnus had ever seen and it manifested in the sweetest ways. Like on that night, when they both were awaken by the Chairman’s weak meowing. Before Magnus could even grasp what was happening, Alec was already on his feet, quickly putting on boxers to go investigate what was wrong.

Now, that was father material right there. Not that Magnus had ever wanted kids, but he could boast about it with his friends and he was going to.

So he stayed in bed, waiting. Magnus wasn’t going to sleep, not when he thought he’d heard pain in his baby’s little voice. Alec was long gone and Magnus could hear him moving at the living room, since sleepy shadowhunters weren’t silent shadowhunters. It was when the soft sound stopped that Magnus grew worried.

Not for long, though because seconds later, Alec opened their bedroom door and walked in carefully. 

“Magnus?” He called in a whisper and when Magnus sat up, he saw that Alec was carrying the Chairman in his arms. “I think the Chairman got hurt. He’s bleeding.”

The words were like a cold knife sinking in his heart. Magnus was up in a second and he couldn’t remember if he had portaled next to Alec or ran. He didn’t care either way. “Oh my God! What happened?!”

“I think he tried to play with my witchlight and ended up scratching his belly in one of the daggers, since they were on the floor. They must have slipped off their holsters.” Alec gently moved the Chairman so Magnus could see the injury. The cat was shaking a little and it broke Magnus’ heart. 

There was blood on the grey fur and Magnus felt a little light headed. 

“It’s not deep,” Alec said quickly, probably because he could see how pale Magnus was. Alec himself wasn’t looking much better as he had a miserable expression on his gorgeous face. “I’m so sorry.”

Magnus shook his head and raised a trembling hand, moving his fingers over the cut as his magic cleaned and healed it. “You’re only accountable for wearing thigh holsters and making them look sinfully sexy, Alexander.” Magnus sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. “I wouldn’t have had the urgent need to undress you in the living room otherwise.”

There was still worry in Alec’s eyes, but he seemed a little less guilty. He pushed his lips together, holding the Chairman like he was the most precious thing in the world, which was the gospel truth. “I’m never wearing them again.”

“Oh no,” Magnus said with narrowed eyes. “You don’t have to punish me. Accidents happen.” He smiled when healing was done and the Chairman meowed in relief, nudging his snout against Alec’s naked chest. That lucky cat. “There you go! Everything is fine now.”

The relieved smile on Alec’s face was almost as adorable as the sight of Chairman Meow healed and safe again. Magnus kissed the two men of his life and dragged them to bed. “Now let’s get ourselves some more sleep. It’s dreadfully early in the morning.”

“It’s almost seven, I should be waking up anyway,” Alec said, but let himself be manhandled. 

Magnus and the Chairman rolled their eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Alexander. We are against sleep deprivation in this house.” Magnus nodded to his own words and covered his family with a blanket. Alec didn’t seem to make any objection as he hugged the Chairman and laced the fingers of his free hand with Magnus’. “Now close your eyes and think of me.”

Alec smiled, doing as he was told. “Stop reading my mind.”

With a soft chuckle, Magnus also closed his eyes. “Not as long as I’m there.”

“So, always,” Alec whispered, already half asleep.

“Always.”

\---

Being the Head of the Institute of New York wasn’t an easy job, but Alec loved it. He had been trained for that his whole life, but more importantly, he wanted the job. Being in charge gave Alec the power he needed to start introducing new policies, especially towards downworlders. Bit by bit, he could see the world change to the better and that made him proud beyond words.

It was hard work, and often he felt like whatever success was followed by an instant defeat, but Alec wouldn’t change his job for anything else. 

He would, however, appreciate very much every day off he got. They were too few and they passed by too fast. It was no wonder why Alec would shut down most form of communications as he headed home to his boyfriend during those rare, precious days he was entirely Magnus’.

And that was his plan for today. After the horrible accident with the Chairman, Alec was set into enjoying the rest of the day with his boyfriend as best as they could. Sleeping in late had been a great start, for example.

However, Alec’s shadowhunter instincts had other plans. Magnus and him were in the kitchen, enjoying a late breakfast when Alec noticed something worrisome. Although the Chairman was completely healed, he kept trying to scratch the spot where he was cut. As powerful as Magnus was, the skin there should still be a little tender and all that friction couldn’t be good. 

“We should put a bandage on him,” Alec suggested after he told Magnus what he saw. “It would stop him from hurting himself.”

Magnus nodded. He was wearing one of the sweaters he had stolen from Alec half a year ago and it still made Alec smile every time he saw Magnus in it. “The poor thing probably didn’t understand he’s cured.” He conjured some gauze and started working on the it, stopping only when he was sure the spot was secured. “Hm,” Magnus pouted slightly, eyes narrowed in reproach. “It’s a bit… You know?”

Alec frowned, examining the work to look for the flaws his boyfriend was referring to. “Looks good to me. He won’t be able to scratch it off.”

“Well, no,” Magnus conceded, watching the Chairman try and fail to do just that. It was especially hard to see the sad look on the Chairman’s eyes and the way he’d meow miserably.

“You’re pouting,” Alec said after watching Magnus for a few seconds.

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.” Alec rolled his eyes. He’d seen Magnus treat countless people; nephilims, downworlders, even mundanes. He knew pain and sadness wouldn’t affect him quite as much as something else. “You think it’s ugly.”

Magnus shrugged, not bothering to deny it. “It is horrendous. He looks like a frankenstein cat. A mummy cat. Gives me the chills. Just because he’s recovering, we shouldn’t force him to sacrifice his beautiful image. That’s too cruel.”

Sighing, Alec stared at him. “It’s just for a couple of hours. It’s not like we can dress him in clothes.”

In the two years that were together - officially together, fuck the Clave and all that - Alec had learned a few things about his boyfriend. Magnus was one of the smartest people Alec knew and his intelligence came in all shape and form. Magnus’ ideas often broke social norm and defied logic altogether, but Alec had never doubted him. Not once.

But maybe he should start now, since Magnus’ face was shining with inspiration and Alec had a bad feeling about it. “No,” he said in a definitive tone.

“Yes,” Magnus said, eyes sparkling and not from the makeup around them.

“No,” Alec repeated. “We’re not buying the Chairman clothes. Pet’s clothes are awful. You always say so.”

“But darling,” Magnus purred and the mischievous smile on his lips told Alec he had lost that argument. “Who said anything about pet’s clothes?”

And that was how Alec found himself walking into a baby’s clothes shop on a Saturday afternoon.

“This is not how I thought we would spend my day off,” Alec said, because if he was going to suffer through hours enduring shopping – and worse, mundanes -, he was going to complain the entire time.

Magnus, however, was unaffected by his boyfriend grumpiness. He had dressed up in his favourite shimmering silky shirt and put extra effort in looking like an ethereal being. Probably to compensate the fact that Alec had begrudgingly snuck into his oldest, ugliest and most worn sweater in protest. “This is going to be fun! Look around, darling, everything is so tiny and cute!”

He was right, of course. Everything in the store seemed to be designed to fit a Christmas elf. A small, cute, fat little elf. Alec felt half of his annoyance wash away when Magnus yelped, grabbed a tiny sock, and fitted it onto two fingers. 

So tiny.

Alec was about to pick a pair himself, completely entranced with the baby clothes, when a voice burst his bubble. “Hello there,” a much too cheerful attendant said as she stopped besides them, “are you looking for something?”

Before Alec could shoo the young woman away with a snarl, Magnus smiled and offered her his hand. “Hello! My husband and I are looking for, well, obviously, baby clothes.” His smile grew brighter and he laced his arm with Alec’s. “We’re going to adopt a baby boy. We got the yes just this morning!”

“Oh my God!” The girl squeaked, covering her gaping mouth with both hands. “This is so wonderful! You two must be super excited!”

“So excited!” Magnus nodded emphatically. “I mean, hubby here didn’t even change out of his PJ’s before hopping into the car and driving all the way here.”

The attendant giggled, offensively buying the lie without a question. “I can see that. So, how old is your baby boy?”

Alec looked at Magnus, wondering if that was when the whole act was going to crumble, but Magnus just smiled sweetly. “He’s a tiny thing, that little angel. Barely bigger than an average adult cat, you know?”

“Oh, around 6 months, then,” the attendant said, guiding them to the older babies section. “You guys should find everything you need here. My name is Sarah, by the way.”

“All right, dear.” Magnus smiled. “I’m Harry and the handsome, tall man with me is Matthew.”  
Sarah smiled and her cheeks grew pink when Alec smiled back at her. “I-I’ll be right there… Just, you know, call me if you need help.” She cast a last look at Alec and then one at Magnus before retreating to where the other attendants were watching them.

Magnus turned to the clothes, picking up teeny-tiny shorts as he leaned against Alec chest and whispered. “Do you think they bought it?”

Alec tilted his head to the side and discreetly grabbed his steele, drawing the hearing rune on the inside of his wrist. “One of them wants to know where do you get your makeup from and the other wants…” He frowned. “She’s saying she’d like to be adopted by us. That’s weird.”

“It’s more common than you’d think.” Magnus shrugged. “Come on. Everything they have here is too adorable for my heart to handle on its own. Start shopping, darling.”

Shaking his head, Alec just accepted there was no turning back. Magnus had come up with a whole story for them, so his only option was to commit. Besides, the store was adorable and it felt strangely heart-warming to be looking for baby clothes with Magnus. 

It was too early to even think about it, of course, but Alec would be lying if he said he had never thought of starting a family. It was something Alec had always looked forward to: having kids of his own. Even when he thought he would have to get stuck into a loveless marriage, the prospect of having a child made the future look less grim. 

And then Magnus portaled into his life, knocking him off his path to a better, brighter one. To a life where he could have both a career and love. Duty and family walking hand in hand. Alec didn’t have to choose between being a shadowhunter and being himself anymore, all thanks to the world Magnus showed him. A world where all of that was possible. And now that was Alec’s reality.

So Alec just smiled and grabbed a few pieces of clothing, something that would refrain the Chairman from accessing the tender spot on his belly. Because that was Alec’s family: Magnus and the Chairman, and Alec would do anything for them, even pretend to be a mundane about to adopt a child.

“This one is very warm,” a voice brought him back from his thoughts and Alec stared Sarah as she examined the overall he had chosen. “What’s the baby’s name?”

“Max,” Alec answered without skipping a heartbeat. He could see that Sarah was on the verge of cooing, so he kept going. “It’ll be winter soon, so I thought this would help.”

Sarah nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Matthew. It’s important to keep little Max warm.” She chose a few more options for Alec to choose from and little jackets to pair up. Little jackets! “So, what do you do for a living?”

Alec frowned. He could see Magnus paying attention from afar, a smirk on his lips as he expected Alec to stutter and blow their little scheme. Well, two could play this acting game. “I work in private security.”

“Oh,” Sarah blinked. “Like a body guard? It’s just… You look like an athlete, so I assumed-”

“Yeah, something like that. It’s a family business.” Alec stole a glance from Magnus and had to bite his lip not to smile when he saw that his boyfriend was fighting back a laugh.

“Little Max and Harry are well protected, then,” Sarah said with a smile. 

Alec couldn’t help the smile on his lips. “Yeah. Although Harry can take care of himself pretty well.”

“Darling!” Magnus called, holding a shirt that had a rainbow and a smiley sun on the front. “Look, it’s you!” He then turned to the attendant that was helping him. “I want five of those. Oh, and two pairs of those little shoes over there. You know, in case our baby boy ruins the first one. If he takes after his dad, he’ll have no regard for fashion whatsoever.”

“Are you sure we need five of the same shirt?” Alec asked as he stopped by Magnus and took a peek at the bag he was holding. There was at least two of every item inside. “Oh.”

“Only the best for my baby!” Magnus smiled and kept on going. “Besides, getting all the hair of the clothes takes too much time.”

The attendant frowned. “Hair? What hair?”

“You know, baby’s hair.” Magnus grabbed the first thing he found and shoved it in front of her face. “How much is this? I want three.”

And so, after buying half of the store and lie their asses off to a bunch of unsuspicious young ladies, Magnus portailed them back home, where the Chairman was waiting. 

“Hello, my dearest!” Magnus smiled at him, sitting on the floor. “Daddy got a little something for you.”

Alec stared at the seven bags he was carrying and not for the first time he wondered what his boyfriend definition of a “gift” was exactly. Judging by Izzy’s necklace, Alec’s new quiver that never lacked for arrows, and Clary’s infinite sketchblock, he was starting to form an idea. 

The Chairman, however, didn’t look impressed. Magnus magically paraded each piece of clothing they bought, commenting on the color and fit, and that seemed to amuse the cat. He tried to grab one of the shirts, playing with it and making Magnus laugh. 

Sitting beside them on the floor, Alec just watched with a fond smile on his lips. He loved seeing Magnus use his magic for silly things, as if it was just an afterthought. As if it was just like breathing and walking. 

And maybe it was, because soon Magnus was customizing the baby clothes to better fit the cat’s shape while deciding which one he wanted to put the Chairman in first and his focus was cleared not evenly divided.

“I like the purple one,” Alec suggested quietly, after Magnus had narrowed down the options to two shirts.

“This mauve one?” Magnus asked, tilting his head to the side. “I like it too.” With a snap of his fingers, Magnus changed the ugly bandage for the shirt. 

The Chairman gasped and jumped, completely taken by surprise, and then ran to Alec’s lap. Chuckling, Alec petted him carefully, as if to reassure him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We can take it out.”

“No!” Magnus shook his head. “We’re not sticking him into that awful bandage again. Besides, he looks cute.”

Alec stared at the cat for a few seconds. The Chairman stared back, but then he lost interest and licked his paw, completely adapted to his new attire. “Okay, the shirt stays.”

Magnus cheered by shimmying his shoulders and then leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on Alec’s lips. “I’m getting hungry. How about we order some Chinese?” Before Alec could answer, though, Magnus frowned and kissed him again. “I just realized this is the first time I’m kissing you today,” he said as an explanation. And then kissed him one more time. 

Smiling, Alec touched Magnus’ face, keeping him close. “You should do something about that.”

“Oh, my sweet, brave Alexander,” Magnus purred as he kneeled, towering over Alec and laying his hands on Alec’s thighs. Painted nails scratched over the pants’ fabric as Magnus’ cat eyes shone with mischief. “I have every intention to do something about that.”

\---

The bright sunny sky turned dark outside the apartment in Brooklyn but neither Alec nor Magnus paid attention. When they were back to the world, it was already night time. The whole day was gone.

And they regretted nothing.

Magnus was leaning over Alec, placing small kisses on the runes drawn on his back as the shadowhunter drifted between awake and asleep. He loved it, how utterly vulnerable Alec let himself be around him. It wasn’t just in bed that he gave himself completely to Magnus, no. Distrustful, reserved Alec had torn all walls down for Magnus and it showed in the smallest ways.

It hadn’t happened overnight. For some reason, Alec had liked Magnus from the first time they met, on that fateful day that Valentine had sent his buffoons to attack Magnus’ lair, but he hadn’t trusted him. Trust came after, slowly and unsure, but it came nonetheless, built in mutual respect and admiration.

Magnus knew because they’ve talked about it. In fact, that was one of the things Magnus loved the most about dating Alec. Assertive as he was, the shadowhunter had no reservations in speaking his mind. If there was something bothering him, Magnus would be made aware.

That also went for what Alec enjoyed. He was very vocal, in some ways more than others.

There was nothing Magnus was afraid of talking about with Alec. Not his past, not Alec’s future, not their relationship. That was probably why he decided to speak up, despite of the possible disastrous consequences of what he was about to ask. “Alexander, darling, are you awake?”

“Hm,” was all the answer he got.

Magnus chuckled and bit into Alec’s shoulder, smirking at the shiver that send down his boyfriend’s body. “I have something I want to ask you.”

Alec lifted his jaw just enough to be able to meet his gaze. “I just need some water and I’ll be good to go again.”

“It wasn’t that. However, I’ve taken note and shall use that information later.” Magnus smiled and propelled forward, kissing Alec’s cheek. “At the store today,” he said gently, “when that lovely girl asked you what our baby’s name was… You said Max.”

“Oh,” Alec said, a hollow thing, and sunk into a deep silence. Magnus swallowed hard and was about to tell him to forget he asked, but then Alec frowned and opened his mouth again. “I guess I just spoke without thinking.”

Magnus nodded and brought a hand to play with Alec’s messy black hair. “I get it, darling. I think it’s beautiful that you’d want to honor him like this.”

Alec smiled just slightly. There was grief in his hazel eyes, but not sadness. “Hm, I… I liked shopping for baby clothes today. It wasn’t as annoying as I thought it would be.”

“You’re just saying that because the clothes were so cute. Did you see the little shoes?” Magnus giggled. “The pair fitted inside my open palm.”

“Yes, babies are small.” Alec smiled and turned around, successfully throwing Magnus on his back and hopping on him. “That’s kind of the point.”

Magnus smirked and poked Alec on the nose. “I guess I wouldn’t know. Living and learning every day, all hundred and fifty thousand days of my simple life.”

“So old.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Should I be careful? I wouldn’t want to break any of those ancient rusty bones.”

Gasping dramatically, Magnus hugged Alec’s waist with his legs, trapping him firmly. “You weren’t calling me old a couple of minutes ago, Alexander. In fact, you weren’t able to say anything at all, if I’m not mistaken, despite being very, very loud.”

Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring both the light pink color that sprinkled on his cheeks and the smirk on Magnus’ lips. “I’m amazed by how you manage to turn any conversation dirty, even one that was about cute little babies.”

“Defense mechanism,” Magnus said matter of factly. “Warlocks don’t like talking about children. They confuse us.”

“That is so not true.” Alec half huffed and half laughed. “You love Zoe.”

Magnus tilted his head. “Doesn’t count. She’s a warlock.” 

“A warlock child.” Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “Every time you step foot at the Institute, the kids chase after you.”

“Only because I make neat magic tricks to distract them from their boring shadowhunter lives.” Magnus dismissed the accusation with a flourish of his hand. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Alec said with a smug smirk.

Oh, oh. There was only one reason why Alec ever supported that expression and that was because he had already won an argument without even having to say anything. Magnus knew because he hated that expression with a burning passion.

Unless it was directioned at Jace. Then, he loved it.

Back to the point. Magnus frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Alexander, you tell me what’s inside that stupid, beautiful head of yours or else I will tell Biscuit you wanted to text her an apology the last time you were drunk for, and I quote, ‘putting weird things in her food when she’s not looking’. Do not test me.”

“Fine.” Alec sighed, but the smirk was still there and Magnus felt way less satisfied than he ought to for successfully making his boyfriend talk. “You’d be a great father and both of us know it. Just look at Simon. All non-functional parts of him were already there before he was turned into a vampire.”

Magnus gasped and this time he was at a loss of words. For two seconds. “I can’t believe you would throw Seamus at my face like this. I’ll have you know most of the time I was forced to spend with Sheldon was wasted with his silly and totally unfunny jokes. In fact, my experience with Samuel taught me one thing and that thing is that I’m unsuited to have children.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m not. I took care of both Izzy and Jace. Not to mention the overtime I spend babysitting Clary and Simon.”

“Darling, none of this is helping your argument. They are all nutcases, with the exception of your lovely sister.”

“So rude.” Alec shook his head. “I should walk out that door and never come back.”

“Make sure not to cover yourself. I’d like a nice view of that glorious ass if you do go.” Magnus winked at him and chuckled at Alec’s unimpressed glare. “I’m sorry, darling. You’re right. I also think you’d make a fabulous father. One only has to look at the Institute to know, you have that dungeon running smoothly for the first time in ages.” He smiled quietly. “I just think you’re putting the car before the horses here. Don’t people marry before having children?”

Alec frowned, but there was a smile on his lips. “Are you proposing, Bane?”

“Alexander, darling, you’ll know when I propose. The entire world will know, because your parents will be screaming.”

“Pretty picture,” Alec chuckled. It never failed to make Magnus smile, how unconcerned Alec had grown of his parents’ approval. “So, it’s a yes to marrying, but a no to having children?”

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s a yes to marriage, and a even bigger yes for you to start moving.”

Alec couldn’t help to laugh and the image alone was enough to send a shiver down Magnus’ spine. It also didn’t hurt that Alec did start moving right after all and memory of what they were doing right before all the talk started came back to Magnus.

His mind went blank, though, when Alec claimed his lips to himself at the same time he slipped a finger inside him. Magnus could do little but whimper against his boyfriend’s mouth, legs firmly pressing his waist as he clumsily searched for the open box of condoms they were using.

The perks of being a warlock, you see, is that when simple tasks like those became too bothersome, a mere snaps of fingers took care of things. Alec barely flinched, too busy exploring every inch of Magnus neck with his mouth to care as Magnus wrapped up his cock with a condom.

“Come on,” Magnus moaned, moving his hips up and down. “Come on, my love. I want you.”

And, like always, Alec gave Magnus everything he asked for and more.

A few hours later, after Alec was long asleep, Magnus got out of bed to check on the Chairman. Just as expected, the cat had been rocking his new shirt, but also made a huge mess of the bags Magnus and Alec had forgotten in the living room. They really needed to pay more attention to what they left behind during sexy time.

Exhausted as he was, there was no way Magnus would be able to magically all of those garments inside the bags, so he put himself to work. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips at every piece he grabbed, especially since he had customized and embellished most of them to his liking.

Alec was fine with Magnus dressing the Chairman up with sparkly shirts and bedazzled overalls, but Magnus wondered if he’d be as cool with him doing this to a child. Like, a child of their own. Maybe a little girl with high pigtails and Alec’s stubbornness or an overactive baby boy who had Magnus’ fierceness. Maybe more than one.

Magnus shook his head and kept picking up the clothes. That cat was gonna pay for all the work he was making him go through, that was for sure. Magnus was so tired, he was starting to become delusional. 

He was a warlock and warlocks did not have kids. 

But warlocks didn’t date tall, dark and handsome shadowhunters either. They didn’t let said shadowhunters move in, not only into their homes, but also their hearts. They didn’t find a way to love those shadowhunters’ family and friends as well. They definitely did not love shadowhunters with every fibre of their being.

And if said shadowhunters wanted to have kids, well, warlocks certainly wouldn’t start considering it.

Magnus stopped when he found a tiny little sock in his hands. The same one he had picked up in the store, the one that had softened Alec’s scowl just for being so adorably small.

He had never thought of himself as a man to be married. Not until Alec stormed into his life, shooting arrows and serving justice like the avenging angel that he was and everything Magnus had wanted to himself changed. Even so, when Jocelyn made inappropriate questions about an upcoming wedding a couple of months ago, Magnus sneered and dismissed the idea as if it was a joke.

It didn’t sound like a joke now. He wanted to marry Alec, he wanted to give him the family he deserved. There was no doubt in his mind about it.

But if Magnus was willing to marry a mortal - and he was, because every second beside Alec was worth a thousand years - then maybe he could open himself up to thinking about expanding that unconditional love to one more person, someone both Alec and him would love and cherish together.

And if Alec was willing to give him just as much love, then Magnus just might be worth it. There might be a chance that this person, this small precious person, could love him like Alec did. With all his good, gentle heart and without reservations.

Magnus stared at that tiny sock in his hand and felt a tear run down his cheek. Wiping it away, he finished up gathering the clothes and brought the bags to his closet. Chairman Meow was sleeping soundly on the couch and Magnus let him be, returning to the bed where Alec had taken almost the entire available space.

Chuckling to himself, Magnus pushed his giant of a boyfriend aside, but it only amounted for him being pulled into a crushing hug. Alec still had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, placing a small kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I love you too,” Alec said, only half awake but entirely sincere.

So it was a definitely yes to marrying, that’s for sure. And with the tiny sock in his hand, Magnus smiled quietly, it was the start of a maybe to having children.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all still have all your teeth, because sweet fluffy, I know I needed water after writing this.
> 
> I couldn't do it without you, [Kazechama](http://kazechama.tumblr.com/). Thank you not only for betaing it, but also for basically throwing the plot on my lap and petting my head while saying "write this, little one."
> 
> Again, Eydis, this is for you and I hope you enjoyed it <3 I love you, darling, so damn much.
> 
> As always, I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). 
> 
> Ketz


End file.
